Some three dimensional (3D) camera technologies utilize two spaced apart cameras supported a desired distance apart on a substrate. Conventional wafer level optics utilize polymers formed on glass wafers, but to date result in lenses which are of poor quality and not optimally suitable for use in 3D cameras.